


Inked on my skin

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [13]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Continuation of Day One Fic, Day Five, Geraskier Week, M/M, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Prompt Realization, Sad Ending, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: We can’t do this” kisses: Fists clenched, hands shoved into pockets. Brows low or brought together, jaws clenched. A feeling like a magnetic pull between them. Their foreheads pressed together, their lips brush, just barely, until B pulls away with a shaking exhale, forehead dropping into A’s neckJaskier realizes that Geralt will never aknowledge that their soulmates.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Inked on my skin

Jaskier knows that even though the Witcher is his soulmate Geralt will never act on it, for fear of ruining it, the unspoken friendship they have.

Geralt probably would have stayed quiet about the fact that Jaskier was his soulmate if it hadn’t been for that bathtub.

Jaskier had known that Geralt was his soulmate long before that night Geralt spent body guarding him. It was hard to miss the words plastered on his skin the moment Geralt found out of “The Bard is my soulmate!”, “I can’t tell him he would be in danger.” plus “Stop being happy Geralt, if he ever found out he’d run away screaming.” 

He’d noticed the words come in almost instantly because they’d been rapid, coming in fast and not like Geralt’s thoughts that move so slow they itch.

When he was younger Jaskier’s parents were worried that his soulmate was slow to think or thought too much because apparently he came out absolutely covered in thoughts but that Geralt’s thoughts were slow to and swirl and change or fade even though a thought had been there for weeks.

His parents were probably worried that his soulmate’s last words to him were going to be “Roach needs oats.” But Jaskier knows exactly what Geralt’s Last words are going to because the words and thoughts are filled with anger toward him and Jaskier wonders what he’s going to do to make the witcher that upset.

His parents would be surprised to learn that Geralt’s not slow or thinking about too much at once the man just has a lot on his plate dealing with monsters. There’s also the fact that Geralt is several decades older than him. As for the fact that Geralt thoughts being slow moving Jaskier thinks that it has something to do with the witcher biology. The one time they shared a bedroll, to keep the cold away Jaskier found out that Geralt’s heart is slow to beat.

Even though Jaskier does seem to have a lot of Roach related thoughts plastered on his skin day in and day out along with those thoughts he does see that there's a thought or a couple words about himself hidden amongst all the curse words Geralt has uttered in a day. 

So he knows that Geralt cares for him. And knows for a fact that the man loves him, would die for him.

But the fact is no matter the grand gesture that Jaskier makes the man will never admit it at least not right now so early in their acquaintance. Jaskier thinks that he is a fine wine, an acquired taste. People have to get used to me.

Geralt just needs too.

So, Jaskier backs off of his romantic overtures to Geralt and focuses on other things. Hoping that maybe if they just have friendship Geralt will come to his senses and admit it. 

That Jaskier is his Soulmate.

So Jaskier follows him around like a lost puppy, being Geralt’s shadow while scattering his heart in places like rose petals in hopes that Geralt will notice him.

Geralt never does though or is even willing to admit that Jaskier is a friend, his friend.

However when Yennefer comes on the scene and starts dating her Jaskier comes to the realization that Geralt never admits or will never be in a relationship with Jaskier but not being one to give up Jaskier gives it one last shot.

He kisses Geralt shortly after he recovers from a stab wound. Fast and hard before the man can react he grabs him pulling him down to reach him. Then he gentles the kisses being soft and gentle just in case he’s scared of the man.

Geralt finally responds kissing him back just as softly. And Jaskier thinks the kiss is perfect. The start may have been rough but now it’s perfect. Until Geralt pulls away and Jaskier realizes what he’s done.

Geralt looks wrecked. And all Jaskier can say is “I’m sorry.”

Geralt’s hands are clenched into fists, his lips are pressed into a thin line like he’s trying to ignore the magnetic pull that Jaskier has. Jaskier watches as he takes a couple deep breath before he actually feels there foreheads bump together and they look into each other's eyes for a second before Geralt moves again and this time his head moves so his head his on Jaskier’s shoulder but before that he feels the barest brush of lips against his own.

And Jaskier knows he’s preparing to say something that will be a killing blow and he can’t face Jaskier when he does. Jaskier wonders if the last words he has plastered on his chest. 

No, No Geralt’s not upset, full of rage. He’s full of sadness he saw that in his witcher’s eyes. So it can’t be the last words but it’ll be just as bad or on par with.

Geralt’s hot breath ghosts over Jaskier neck as he says it, “We can’t do this Jaskier not ever.” 

“What?” Jaskier says sounding confused even to his own ears, he does not want to hear it.

“We can’t ever be soulmates. Be together.” and at those words the breath Jaskier didn’t even no he had been holding comes out, whooshing followed by a ragged cry. As Geralt grips his arms, hard and steps away taking steps toward the door.

“I’m sorry Jaskier. He says just as Jaskier vision fills with tears making it hard to see all his own painful thoughts that just bloomed across Geralt bare back as the man left the room they were sharing.

“You’re a coward Geralt.” Jasker says when Geralt reaches the door to the bedroom, opening it 

Geralt says nothing in response just leaves and the the door shuts behind Geralt with a sense of finality on a relationship they might have had as Soulmates.

Later that night he’ll see what Geralt was thinking at that moment the door shut.

it almost looks like he dipped himself in ink.

He covered in so many I’m sorries, and This is painful, Crap, I made him cry, and a singular Fuck Jasker is right I’m a coward that it looks like he dipped himself in a bottle of ink.

But that doesn’t help Jaskier feel any better, or deal with the fact that he misses Geralt being in the room all he can do is hug his pillow and desperately pray that Geralt won’t send him away.

“Please let me stay, please let us remain friends.” He begs even though no is around to hear him.


End file.
